


Zendie's Fate is Decided

by shellybee456



Series: Healing Open Wounds and Old Scars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jedi council meeting, My baby is traumatized, POV First Person, why do i do that to my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybee456/pseuds/shellybee456
Summary: A council meeting is held to discuss Zendie's Fate.Or the council wants to knight Zendie, but she doesn't want to be knighted.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Plo Koon & Eeth Koth, Plo Koon & Original Jedi Character(s), Vokara Che & Jedi Council (Star Wars), Vokara Che & Original Jedi Character(s)
Series: Healing Open Wounds and Old Scars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Zendie's Fate is Decided

**Author's Note:**

> This is the council meeting from the last installment told from Zendie's(Padawan Glessato) point of view. I wrote actually wrote this story first, so there will be some similarities.

I paced outside the council chambers. Master Che was inside reporting my mind healer progress and I was worried. She had been inside for 30 minutes now.

The chamber doors opened, a guard motioning me inside.

Master Che was standing in the center of the room. 

Out of the 12 masters, Masters Kenobi, Ti, and Piell were not present through holo.

“Padawan Glessato, discussing your fate, we are,” Master Yoda said.

I nodded waiting for them to continue.

“We would like to knight you as soon as possible.” Master Windu said, leaning forward and clasping his hands. “Master Che has cleared you for active duty, with mind healer sessions when possible.”

I stared at him. They want to knight me at 18? Do they really think I can cope on my own, all while leading men into battle, they can’t be serious right now.

“I do not want to be knighted until I feel ready. I will train under another master on the war front if I have to but I will not be knighted prematurely.”

I tucked my hands into my sleeves when I realized they were shaking. I felt Master Che brush against my shields, asking to help me release my emotions. I minutely shook my head.

“Not many masters left to take on padawans, there are.” Master Yoda said sadly, ears drooping.

“I will not tarnish my master's legacy by being knighted for a war.” I stared Master Yoda down, daring him to argue.

My previous master had died in front of me during the battle of Geonosis. I’ve been staying with Master Che while we do mind healer sessions.

“I knew Master Gentezz personally," Master Che spoke up, "she wouldn't have wanted her to be rushed because of a war."

I sent thanks towards her in the force.

"There are very few Masters willing to take on a Padawan right now," Master Koth gave me a sad look, "much less a traumatized one."

I involuntarily made a noise that sounded like a whimper. Master Che placed a hand on my back, sending comfort in my direction.

Several of the masters glared at him.

"That was unnecessary Master Koth." Master Plo said, sending me comfort through the force and seeming to level Master Koth a disapproving look.

I had learned over the years to read his facial expressions, but I can not decipher all of them. 

"I am willing to take her as my padawan if there are no other masters." Master Kenobi said suddenly, his hologram flicking slightly. "With Anakin teaching Ahsoka, I am without a Padawan at the moment."

Master Yoda studied him a long moment before speaking, "Decided it is. Master Kenobi will see you to knighthood." He banged his gimmer stick on the floor.

"Thank you, Masters." I bowed my head, sending a prayer of thanks to the force.

"The 212th has to stop on Coruscant to refuel before departing for Ryloth, we will pick you up," Master Kenobi softly smiled at me.

"Yes, Master."

Master Kenobi nodded, “May the force be with you masters.” 

His holo disappeared, leaving the room quiet.

"Master Kenobi arrives tomorrow afternoon," Master Windu said, "one more mind healer session in the temple tomorrow morning before you depart. You are dismissed.”

I nodded before Master Che and I both bowed, turning around and leaving the council chamber.

Master Plo came out behind us, "Padawan Glessato, I am glad we found you a master so quickly."

"As am I master," I replied.

Truth be told, I had hoped I wouldn't be 'claimed' so soon, wanting to spend a little more time in the temple, but I was still thankful.

We walked down the hall in silence before Master Plo spoke.

"I apologize for the amount of front-line experience you will be getting, the 212th is one of our most decorated battalions for a reason, unfortunately."

"It's fine. I am stronger in the cosmic force than the living force anyway," I wasn’t sure who I was trying to convince, Master Plo or myself.

Master Plo set a hand on my shoulder. "You are too young to remember, but Obi-Wan's master was killed by a sith 10 years ago."

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn," I blurted out.

I could feel Master Che's surprise in the force behind me. Not many beings know, but my connection to the force was strange, hearing names, words, and sentences being whispered to me by different voices constantly. I filed them away subconsciously now, but when I was younger it was quite overwhelming, but with help from Masters Yoda and Plo, I learned to deal with it.

"Yes, Master Jinn, He died during the battle with the sith, leaving Skywalker in his charge." Master Plo removed his hand from my shoulder, continuing to walk down the hall.

“I believe he will be able to help you heal from the loss and that you may be able to help him heal as well.”

Master Plo stopped at a  junction . “This is where I take my leave. Goodnight Zendie.”

I smiled at him, “Goodnight Master Plo. May the force be with you.”

“And with you, young one.”

He walked off in the direction of the councilor’s quarters.

I turned to Master Che. “I am going to meditate in the room of a thousand fountains, I will see you sometime after dinner probably.”

“I am going to back to the halls, I have night shift this evening,” she replied.

“I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Master Che.” I smiled then bowed.

“Goodnight Zendie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still fairly new to writing in the Star Wars universe and writing in general so conservative criticism is welcome.
> 
> Most of the story will be told from Zendie's POV, with the occasional story told from someone else's POV
> 
> The next installment will be Zendie's mind healer session and an impromptu spar.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
